


TU

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Ex Lovers, M/M, Wedding, non il loro matrimonio, passato e presente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: una persona tra la folla ricorda ad Harry una relazione passata, ma non può essere tanto fortunato da ritrovare una persona così speciale giusto? speciale quanto Louis c'è solo Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> riposto vecchio lavoro del vecchio account.   
> spero vi piaccia  
> enjoy it :))))))  
> E.

 

 

**Tu?**

Harry e Gemma parcheggiarono lontano dalla chiesa.

<<non capisco perché ci metta più tu di me a prepararti>>

<<non ci ho messo più di te, non trovavo il foulard adatto>>

i due camminarono velocemente brontolando.

<<la chiesa sarà piena e ci dovremo sedere in fondo>>

<<la chiesa non sarà piena>>

<<la chiesa lo sarà, è un medico, ha amici ovunque e lei è un avvocato, altre migliaia di persone>>

<<odio questa cosa>> fece Harry <<venire ad un matrimonio con mia sorella, del mio ex pediatra per di più!!!>>

<<hey! Quell'uomo ti ha salvato la vita>>

<<era asma. Comunque muoviti con quei tacchi assurdi>>

<<tutta invidia>>

risero e arrivarono finalmente alla chiesa. Ovviamente gremita di gente.

Si misero negli unici banchi liberi, in fondo.

La messa era quella lunga, con coro e compagnia bella.

Harry si mise a far volare lo sguardo da un gruppo all'altro di persone.

Fino a che quella cosa catturò la sua attenzione.

Quella cosa era un culo. Brutto da dire, ma fu quello.

C'era un gruppo di ragazzi che dovevano avere su per giù l'età di Gemma. Un gruppo di ragazzi misti, maschi e femmine. Una decina, alcuni occupavano il banco altri le sedie accanto.

E quando tutti si alzarono in piedi lui notò questo fondo schiena incredibile.

Il ragazzo che ne era in possesso alzandosi aveva infilato le mani in tasca. Sollevando il retro della giacca e mettendo in mostra quel coso. Quel coso rotondo, tornito, divino.

<<Harry, ci sei?>>

Harry guardò Gemma con fare annoiato. Poi tornò con lo sguardo verso quel tizio, verso la parte bassa del suo corpo.

Era invitante. Molto.

Sollevò un po' lo sguardo. Da lontano si percepiva che fosse una decina di centimetri più basso di lui, ma compatto e molto sexy, almeno da dietro.

E aveva i capelli chiari, non chiarissimi, color biondo scuro.

La parte di pelle che si vedeva accanto al collo sembrava abbronzata.

Aveva quasi un’aria conosciuta...

sembrava quasi...

guardandolo così gli ricordò...

Louis? Un altro punto a favore dello sconosciuto.

Louis, quale dono divino per questa terra e quale dono divino era stato per Harry.

Poche parole su Louis.:

Visti gli ottimi risultati scolastici, Harry aveva vinto una piccola borsa di studio e frequentato l’ultimo anno di liceo in America.

E proprio quell'anno aveva coinciso per Harry con la raggiunta consapevolezza della propria identità sessuale.

Erano cinque anni che si portava dentro quel dubbio

ragazze? Ragazze e ragazzi? Ragazzi?

Così aveva deciso che quell'anno lontano da tutto sarebbe servito anche a vivere nuove esperienze. Tipo perdere la verginità con un ragazzo.

Quel ragazzo era stato il divino Louis.

Mandato dal destino probabilmente.

sexy, disinibito e dolce allo stesso tempo.

 

In chiesa.

Tutti seduti, e quel fondo schiena di nuovo coperto. Peccato, pensò Harry.

La cosa buona è che avrebbe avuto modo di ricercarlo una volta al ricevimento.

Beh, sorvolando sulle migliaia di persone presenti al matrimonio.

Ogni tanto l'occhio sfuggiva ancora in direzione dello straniero e la memoria tornava a Louis.

 

_Harry era arrivato da un mesetto, l'autunno fischiava il vento freddo nelle sue orecchie e lui camminava a testa bassa per la strada._

_Si fermò davanti all'insegna del locale._

_Si spostò verso la vetrina accanto e guardò la propria immagine riflessa._

_Poteva giocare sull'altezza e sulla carta d'identità fasulla._

_Il viso cercò di nasconderlo un po'._

_Puoi farcela Harry._

_Passò con facilità nell'ingresso e andò a sedersi su uno sgabello._

_Un drink_

_quattro chiacchiere con qualcuno, poi con qualcun altro._

_La prima proposta, la prima sera aveva ballato, c'era stato un bacio con un tizio, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di andare oltre._

_Però ce la stava facendo._

_Stesso locale._

_Qualche sera dopo._

_< <oops!>> aveva detto volandosi e andando a sbattere contro il fianco di qualcuno._

_Il tizio si era voltato <<ciao, scusa, puoi nascondermi un momento?>>_

_< <certo>> aveva detto incrociando appena il viso del tizio._

_< <ok, ora cammina lentamente verso l'uscita sul retro, grazie>>_

_aveva detto_

_< <ma non so dove sia?>>_

_< <oh, tutti lo sanno, ok, verso i bagni, ma gira a destra>> e due mani lo avevano pilotato premute sui fianchi._

_< <ci siamo, apri e >>_

_i due erano sbucati nel vicolo._

_< <grazie del passaggio>> aveva detto il tizio alzando lo sguardo. <<hey! Sei carino>> aveva aggiunto una volta raggiunto il viso di Harry. <<hai da accendere?>> aveva chiesto._

_< <no, non fumo, mi spiace>>_

_< <non devi dispiacerti, è una cosa buona...>> aveva detto aspettando un nome._

_< <H-Harry>>_

_< <Louis>> Louis lo aveva guardato <<ma non dirlo a nessuno lì dentro che mi conosci, non questa sera almeno. Sei carino, ricciolo, ci vediamo ok?>>_

_< <o-ok>>_

_una settimana era passata e nessuna traccia di Louis._

_Ma Harry aveva deciso che se qualcuno nella vita avesse dovuto portagli via la verginità quello doveva essere Louis._

_Non era una cosa decisa a tavolino._

_Ma ormai era il viso che cercava quando si masturbava e il profumo che cercava di ricordare._

_Non era un colpo di fulmine, o meglio, non un romantico colpo di fulmine_

_era un colpo di fulmine nella sua versione erotica e sessuale._

_Quindi girava vie e locali facendo finta di non cercare Louis, quando stava decisamente cercando Louis._

_Così quando entrando nel bagno dell'ennesimo locale lo vide appoggiato al lavandino con una sigaretta in bocca lo guardò e gli andò incontro._

_< <lo so non si può fumare, ma io ho freddo ok?>> poi Louis corrugò la fronte. <<tu?>> disse_

_< <Harry, sì, posso parlarti?>>_

_< <a me?>> aveva detto Louis incrociando le gambe e sistemandosi meglio contro il lavello._

_< <sì. Non so come dirtelo di preciso.>>_

_< <dritto al sodo, è sempre la scelta giusta>>_

_< <ok, mi chiedevo se ti andasse di fare sesso con me>>_

_Louis restò con la sigaretta ferma davanti alle labbra. <<ok, va bene, posso farlo>>_

_< <da te, io non posso portare persone>>_

_< <ok, posso fare anche questo>>_

_< <pagherò io tutto>>_

_< <c-come?>>_

_< <intendo il taxi, i profilattici, tutto>>_

_< <il taxi non serve e il resto sta da me>> Louis spense la sigaretta nel lavandino e si mosse, pronto a partire._

_< <o-ora?>> fece Harry. <<vuoi fare sesso ora, questa sera?>>_

_< <scusa non devo aver capito bene. Credevo volessi scopare, è questo che->>_

_< <sì, io vorrei fare sesso con te>> disse Harry capendo quanto potesse sembrare strano. <<quando vuoi, quando hai tempo, scusa. Ti sembro pazzo, va bene, anche questa notte, ok. Solo è la prima volta e non mi aspettavo nemmeno mi dicessi di sì e->>_

_Louis aveva cambiato espressione. <<la prima volta? Gesù! Ma quanti hanno hai?>>_

_< <diciannove, diciotto e mezzo>>_

_< <e sei vergine?>>_

_< <sì, non, cioè tecnicamente io l'ho fatto con delle ragazze, ma mai con un ragazzo e adesso sono pronto>>_

_< <oh>> fece Louis. <<e non dovresti essere innamorato o cose così?>>_

_< <non ci credo tanto a questa cosa dell'amore, voglio farlo e tu sei perfetto>>_

_< <ma, non mi conosci!>>_

_< <ho questa sensazione>>_

_< <ok, ma non posso>>_

_< <fino a due minuti fa volevi farlo>>_

_< <ma non sapevo che tu fossi vergine>>_

_< <dovevo mentire, lo sapevo, ma non so mentire>>_

_< <se così carino. Awww>>_

_< <mi farebbe piacere fossi tu>>_

_< <ma non mi conosci>>_

_< <ok, va bene, se non te la senti scusami, chiederò a quell'altro tizio>>_

_< <quale altro tizio?>>_

_< <ho fatto una classifica, tu eri la prima scelta, andrò a chiedere alla seconda e così via>>_

_Louis restò un attimo in silenzio._

_< <grazie comunque, scusami se ti ho messo in imbarazzo e gradirei che non raccontassi questa cosa a nessuno>> poi fece un passo indietro <<grazie. Ciao>>_

_< <aspetta!>> fece Louis. <<so che me ne pentirò, ma, aspetta.>>_

_così si sedettero per un po' nel vicolo a chiacchierare, di niente e di tutto, di come si fosse così senza speranza a diciotto anni e di come si fosse comunque disillusi e ventidue._

_< < puoi aspettare sabato sera? Per questa cosa?>>_

_< <credo di sì. Perché?>>_

_< <si è fatto tardi e domani ho una partita. Sabato c'è questa festa, ti ci porto, facciamo un giro e poi >>_

_< <facciamo sesso>> concluse Harry_

_Louis si mise a ridere. <<sei così carino. Come posso dirti di no?>>_

_< <io vorrei provare entrambe le cose, ma se tu non puoi, per il resto mi arrangerò in qualche modo>>_

_< <oh Cristo! Hai fatto anche una lista? Non mi rispondere, ho paura di sì. Sei sempre così nerd in tutto?>>_

_< <sì, sono molto intelligente e preparato>> fece Harry ridendo._

_< <e hai le fossette, sei da chiudere in casa, diventerai pericoloso, lo sai?>>_

_< <lo avranno detto anche a te, immagino>>_

_< <no, mai, ero un altro tipo io>>_

_< <che tipo>>_

_< <molto colorato e gaio, rumoroso e perditempo>>_

_si scambiarono i numeri di telefono. Harry era piuttosto assillante e si scusava in continuazione._

_Il sabato pomeriggio arrivò._

_-pensi che dovrei preparami in qualche modo?_

_-fatti una doccia._

_-intendo, prepararmi, per te, per il sesso_

_-ci penso io. Harry, rilassati, ok?_

_-sono rilassato, voglio solo arrivare pronto_

_-allora rilassati e sarai pronto. Penso io al resto_

_-grazie, Louis, grazie._

_Altro messaggio dopo un paio d'ore_

_-vorrei chiederti una cosa_

_-spara_

_-mi vergogno un po'_

_-al sodo, Harry_

_-possiamo baciarci?_

_-ok_

_-non ti dispiace?_

_-no, lo davo per scontato_

_-grazie, Louis, Grazie_

_-Harry... ti prego rilassati. A dopo_

_-a dopo x_

_Harry arrivò alla festa e mandò l'ennesimo messaggio a Louis per chiedergli di farsi trovare in qualche modo_

_< <sono qua>> fece uscendo da un gruppo che stava fermo davanti all'ingresso_

_< <dove mi porti?>>_

_< <la festa fa schifo e in più il messaggio in cui mi parlavi di preparati mi ha fatto eccitare, è tutto il giorno che ho questa immagine di te nella testa. Devo farlo subito>>_

_erano andati nella stanza di Louis e avevano iniziato proprio baciandosi. Baciavano bene, insieme, erano in sintonia._

_E poi Louis lo aveva guidato in tutto._

_Ed era bellissimo perché c'era complicità e intesa e fiducia._

_Nei momenti in cui prendevano fiato parlavano di loro,_

_della vita in Inghilterra_

_delle esperienze vissute_

_di questa cosa del non amore._

_< <oh cazzo>> fece Harry_

_< <non scappare, stai, aggiustati, abituati>> Louis rispose ansimando. Harry annuì e si mosse leggermente <<ooh>> fece_

_< <ora mi muovo piccolo, shhh, segui me>> aveva detto Louis baciando il mento di Harry, poi si erano guardati e Louis aveva spinto dentro, più a fondo._

_< <ooooooooh-aaaah Lou-eeh>> cantava Harry. E afferrava il suo corpo stringendolo._

_< <sei speciale piccolo, sei bellissimo>> disse Louis._

_Così fu la prima volta di Harry_

_non tanto diversa dalla seconda e dalla terza_

_i loro incontri divennero piuttosto regolari, un paio di volte al mese, circa, per via dello studio e degli impegni sportivi._

_A volte facevano saltare fuori qualcosa durante il giorno. E si scambiavano messaggi quotidiani._

_E andò avanti da novembre a maggio. Poi finì._

_Se uno dei due avesse pianto salutandosi nessuno lo seppe mai._

_E nessuno seppe praticamente nulla di loro due, a parte loro due._

_Non gli interessava condividere con gli altri, avevano poco tempo e quello che trovavano lo volevano passare facendo quelle cose, insieme. Uniti._

_Harry visse quella cosa come una fortuna sfacciata e la lasciò andare a malincuore._

_Louis la visse come una strana bizzarra avventura, con uno strano bizzarro dolcissimo ragazzo e lo salutò lasciandolo andare per la propria strada._

_Non si erano mai lasciati un cognome. E avevano concordato sul non sentirti più una volta finita quell'esperienza. Non avevano mai parlato di storie o sentimenti._

Finalmente la messa finì ed uscirono da chiesa.

Il sole primaverile era caldo, ma non troppo e, sempre con Gemma sotto braccio, arrivarono nel luogo del ricevimento.

Era un giardino immenso.

Tendoni e fiori ovunque

e gente, tanta, tantissima gente.

Troppa per poter trovare lo straniero.

Harry passò i primi venticinque minuti guardandosi attorno, poi rinunciò.

<<che cerchi?>>

<<nulla.>>

<<non pensarci nemmeno a rimorchiare a questo matrimonio, per lasciarmi da sola con tutta questa gente!>>

<<appunto, c'è un sacco di gente, sarebbe impossibile sentirsi soli>>

<<parla l'eremita di ventun anni>>

<<non sono un eremita>>

<<mi aspetto sempre che da un momento all'altro tu parta per l'alaska>>

<<saresti la prima a saperlo comunque, visto che non ti fai mai i fatti tuoi>>

fu in quel momento che lo scorse, con la coda dell'occhio, sempre di spalle, ma quell'attitudine e la postura e quel fondo schiena da paura non potevano sfuggirgli, e accidenti! Era la copia di Louis, da dietro. Sembrava proprio il suo bellissimo Louis.

Stava per voltarsi quando una mano si appoggiò pesante sulla spalla di Harry e fu costretto a voltarsi.

<<dottor Cooper>> dissero sia lui che Gemma

<<ragazzi! Che piacere>>

e iniziarono una conversazione parlando di ricordi e visite e altri ricordi più o meno imbarazzanti.

Poi Harry avvertì un movimento nel gruppo nel quale aveva visto lo straniero e lo vide allontanarsi andando verso i bagni. Almeno gli sembrò andare in quella direzione

<<volete scusarmi?>>

Gemma lo guardò storto, ma Harry scivolò via.

Non poteva vedere dove fosse andato lo sconosciuto, ma optò per il bagno che stava nella hall del club presso il quale si teneva il ricevimento.

Entrò nel bagno, sembrava vuoto.

Poi udì lo sciacquone e fece un mezzo passo verso il lavandino fingendosi impegnato a far qualcosa.

Pensò di sistemarsi i capelli nello specchio.

Uscì un tizio coi capelli castani corti e gli occhi dolci, un bel ragazzo, ma non lo sconosciuto.

<<salve>> disse sorridendo

<<salve>> rispose cortesemente Harry.

Il tizio si avvicinò al lavandino e la porta si aprì.

<<Li' guarda che Zayn dice di averla lasciata sulla tua auto>> e quella voce e quell'accento...

Harry si voltò.

<<arrivo>> fece il tizio che stava al lavandino accanto.

Harry si sporse facendo in modo da mettersi in luce.

<<datti una-Harry?>> fece lo sconosciuto, che non era più tale, perché quello era decisamente il suo Louis.

<<Harry!!!>> gridò sorridendo.

<<Louis!!! tu, ma, che?>> fece Harry inebetito.

<<che sta succedendo?>> chiese il tizio.

<<Liam, certo, questo è Harry>> fecero le presentazioni.

<<non ci posso credere, tu!>>

<<già>> disse Harry <<e tu>> si abbracciarono un po' impacciati.

Liam ad un certo punto si scusò dicendo che sarebbe andato in macchina a prendere la busta che era il motivo che aveva portato Louis a cercarlo in bagno.

Harry e Louis sorrisero un po'.

Poi entrambi ruppero il silenzio

<<prima tu>> fece Harry

<<no, vai, insomma che ci fai qua?>>

<<il dottor Cooper era il mio pediatra da piccolo, mio e di mia sorella, sono qua con lei, Gemma>>

<<sì, me ne hai parlato qualche volta, quanto saranno passati? Tre anni?>>

<<sì, tre tutti, tre anni, comunque lui, il dottor Cooper è anche un amico di famiglia e i miei non potevano venire così io e Gemma siamo i due rappresentanti della famiglia Styles>>

<<Styles>> disse Louis, in effetti mai si erano detti i loro cognomi.

<<già, Harry Styles>> Harry allungò la mano.

<<Tomlinson>> fece Louis.

<<lo so>>

<<lo sai?>>

<<giocavi a calcio nella squadra dell'università, non era un mistero il tuo cognome>>

<<certo, ovvio>> fece Louis

<<e tu, invece? Come mai qua?>>

<<io sono un tirocinante di Cooper, praticamente>>

<<oh, quindi futuro pediatra>>

<<già, spero.>> fece Louis.

Harry si spostò da un piede all'altro. <<ti va di, uscire da qua e fare due passi?>> gli chiese

<<sai, è divertente che le nostre conversazioni, le prime per lo meno, avvengano sempre in qualche cesso>>

<<già. È curioso>> fece Harry.

 

Camminarono verso i tendoni ornati di fiori scivolando sulle loro attuali situazioni

<<ragazzi?>> chiese ad un certo punto Louis.

<<uhm... qualcuno, non al momento però>> rispose Harry. <<tu?>>

<<una storia finita che forse non sarebbe dovuta iniziare, ma...>>

<<quindi sei ancora disilluso?>>

<<e tu? Mi ricordo ancora quando mi hai detto “non ci credo molto a questa cosa” il più vecchio diciottenne del pianeta>> disse Louis sorridendo.

<<forse ci credo, forse potrei crederci, ma il tempo non gioca mai a mio favore>>

Louis guardò Harry e poi annuì.

<<cosa?>> chiese Harry.

<<ho sempre pensato che un giorno saresti diventato pericoloso e non mi sbagliavo proprio per niente, sei davvero, sei sempre stato bello, ma sei, ti trovo bene, insomma, cresciuto>>

<<già. Senti quanto ti sembrerebbe imbarazzante ora sentirti dire che ti ho praticamente riconosciuto dal tu “lato B”?>>

<<imbarazzante rispetto a cosa? Ad un ragazzo di diciotto anni->>

<<e mezzo>> puntualizzò Harry

<<e mezzo, che mi chiede di fargli perdere la verginità?>>

Harry si morse le labbra. <<è stato forte vero? Come impatto>>

<<eri senza paura>> fece Louis.

<<mi cagavo sotto ogni volta che mi guardavi negli occhi, ma se non rischi nella vita...>>

<<fai bene, hai fatto bene, intendo, è stato un onore>>

<<ti ho visto piuttosto partecipe in effetti, una volta accettata la cosa>>

<<ci ho messo solo venti minuti infondo, ad accettare, ogni tanto me lo sono chiesto, chi fosse il maledetto secondo della lista>>

<<non c'era>>

Louis si fermò di colpo.

<<non c'era???>>

<<no, ma ho rischiato.>>

<<mi hai fregato>>

<<ho dovuto bluffare, ti volevo>>

Louis lo guardò negli occhi. Anche Harry ricambiò lo sguardo.

Elettricità si poté definire così quel momento.

<<mi hai riconosciuto hai detto? E perché non mi hai chiamato subito?>>

<<quasi riconosciuto. Eri di spalle, in chiesa, io qualche banco indietro, ho visto questo bellissimo “lato b” e ho pensato wow e nella mia testa si è affacciato il tuo nome>>

Louis sorrise. <<sono lusingato, è un complimento giusto?>>

<<sì, lo è decisamente oltre ad essere la conferma che un lato b del genere ce l'hai solo tu>>

<<mi sento speciale>>

<<lo sei, lo sei sempre stato, lo sarai sempre>> disse Harry forse un po' sdolcinato.

Louis fece per dire qualcosa, ma un ragazzo coi capelli scuri lo chiamò da uno dei tendoni.

<<è Zayn, un mio amico, suppongo sia ora di pranzare>>

<<già, certo, uhm... credo il mio posto sia dall'altra parte>>

<<ok, beh magari ci si vede dopo, Harry, mi ha fatto piacere incontrarti e … ti trovo davvero bene accidenti!>>

<<anche tu, anche io ti trovo bene, sei sempre bellissimo, se anche oggi dovessi fare la scelta di fare sesso con qualcuno, saresti ancora il primo della lista>> disse Harry senza pensare.

Louis spalancò gli occhi, poi si ricordò immediatamente che questo era Harry, per cui dire certe cose era assolutamente normale. Il suo Harry.

<<ci metteresti molto meno a convincermi, posso giurartelo>>

<<meno di venti minuti?>> disse Harry mostrando le fossette

Louis fece ancora per dire qualcosa, ma un altro tizio lo chiamò.

<<ok, a dopo, Harry>>

<<a dopo, Louis>>

 

 

<<dove diavolo eri finito?!>>

<<ho incontrato un ragazzo che conoscevo, mi sono messo a parlare con lui>>

<<non mi abbandonare più, ok?>>

Harry passò le due ore seguenti mangiando poco, bevendo un po' e pensando a Louis, continuava a sentire qualcosa nelle gambe. Una forza, un'energia, elettricità quasi incontenibile. Si sentiva spinto a fare qualcosa, ma non sapeva di preciso cosa.

Ma doveva fare qualcosa.

Una mano sulla spalla.

<<credi che la donna anziana coi capelli azzurri se la prenderà se le rubo per un attimo il posto?>>

<<non credo, no, credo ballerà per tutto il giorno. >> rispose Harry sorridendo. <<Gemma questo è Louis, il ragazzo con cui mi sono trattenuto prima>>

Gemma alzò lo sguardo e allungò la mano per le presentazioni, ci fu uno scambio di battute e Louis finalmente si sedette accanto ad Harry.

<<come vi conoscete?>>

<<ci siamo conosciuti quando stavo in America>> rispose Harry

<<eri a scuola con mio fratello?>>

<<no, Louis era al college, non l'ho conosciuto proprio a scuola, ma in un locale>>

Louis si morse un attimo le labbra.

<<oh>> fece Gemma

<<già, l'ho aiutato ad uscire da una situazione scomoda>> pensando alla sera in cui lo aveva fatto uscire dal locale

<<già, tuo fratello è un angelo>> fece Louis.

<<e qualche settimana dopo gli ho chiesto di fare sesso con me>>

Louis sputò parte del contenuto del suo bicchiere sul tavolo e Gemma alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<Harry!!!>> fece Louis.

<<e tu hai accettato?>> chiese Gemma

Louis stava ancora cercando di riprendersi.

Harry fece scivolare la propria mano sulla coscia di Louis e gli diede un paio di colpetti.

<<sì, è stato molto gentile>> disse mostrando le fossette.

Gemma alzò il calice <<bene, brindiamo>> fece e Louis bevve un sorso insieme a loro.

Poi iniziarono a bere e chiacchierare, arrivò anche un amico di Louis a chiamarlo, ma finì per sedersi accanto a Gemma e mettersi a bere con loro.

Louis stava ridendo con Harry che per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che spostare la propria mano sulla coscia di Louis, prima verso il ginocchio e poi verso l'inguine.

Louis sorrideva e rideva e chiacchierava e si bagnava le labbra poi si accorse che Gemma li stava guardando.

<<Oh mio Dio! Ho capito ora!!! tu sei Occhi Blu!!!! Occhi Blu>>

<<come?>> fece Louis, Harry cercò chiaramente di tirare un calcio a Gemma sotto al tavolo, ma colpì la gamba della sua sedia.

<<sì, non posso crederci, mio fratello non ha fatto che piangere e frignare per un mese al ritorno dall'America. Ascoltava tutte queste canzoni che parlavano di occhi blu e sospirava di continuo->> <<Gemma!>> fece Harry

<<che c'è?>> >> disse lei.

Louis afferrò la mano di Harry sotto al tavolo e la strinse. <<aww sei così carino>> disse Louis

Harry fece una faccia imbarazzata. Ma tenne la mano in quella di Louis e aprendo il palmo strinse la sua coscia. Poi si sporse verso l'orecchio di Louis. <<posso essere anche molto più carino di così>>.

 

 

 

<<non volevo essere così scontato da saltarti addosso in bagno>> fece Louis

<<sì, il sedile posteriore di una macchina mi sembra meglio>> fece Harry togliendosi la giacca.

<<e non è nemmeno la mia macchina>> disse Louis ansimando.

 

Quasi un' ora dopo uscirono dall'abitacolo. Sudati, spettinai e sorridenti.

<<smettila di ridere!>>

<<non ci riesco, sono troppo felice>>

<<non abbiamo ancora ballato>>

<<abbiamo tutta la sera per rimediare>> disse Harry

Louis si fermò, stavano per raggiungere il prato pieno di gente e le loro mani erano ancora una nell'altra. Si ricordò che Harry non credeva in quella cosa dell'amore, ma Harry guardò verso le loro dita intrecciate e strinse la presa <<se per te va bene>>

Louis sorrise. Era dolce, credere a quell'illusione e a giudicare dal battito del proprio cuore gli sembrò la cosa più reale del mondo.

E ricambiò la stretta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
